bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance Flail Sylvia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 60576 |no = 1001 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 205 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 110, 123 |normal_distribute = 50, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |bb_distribute = 15, 7, 11, 5, 10, 4, 11, 6, 11, 4, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 110, 123 |sbb_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The daughter of a nobleman from the Amdahl Empire, which was destroyed by the Kingdom of Palmyna. As her flail thirsted for revenge, she continued to pulverize the God Army without hesitation. However, when one of the gods felt threatened by her, she was teleported to Ishgria. After a sudden flash of light she saw a land full of chaos spread before her. Assuming she had reached the land of the dead, she set off to find the relatives she had lost when Amdahl fell with frustration written on her face. The paths she walked were all decorated by the corpses of the demons she pulverized along the way. |summon = I know the past is unchangeable. But I want to believe we can let it go in lieu of a happy future. |fusion = You seem to understand my taste. I think of you a bit more highly now. Just a tad bit. |evolution = So you want to see the real me? You're a curious one indeed. Would you like me to crush you? Hehe. | hp_base = 4680 |atk_base = 1889 |def_base = 1616 |rec_base = 1648 | hp_lord = 6243 |atk_lord = 2412 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 2098 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 760 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Chain and Iron Flash |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk of all allies & greatly boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Sledge Globe |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Supreme Demon Flail |sbbdescription = 2 combo massive Dark attack on single foe & probable 1 turn Def reduction |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb = Dread Note |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes & massively boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn |ubbnote = 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Revenge Tragedy |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BB Atk |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 60575 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Book Codes |addcatname = Sylvia2 }}